


Moving In

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: This takes place in a world were Talon has been defeated and Sombra joined Overwatch. Sombra and D.Va have been dating a while and with Talon gone decide to move in together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual attempt at fan fiction. Sorry if any of the foreign language stuff is wrong, I only have google translate to help me on that front.

Hana was excited. After months of sneaking around behind the others’ backs, she could finally see Sombra without having to hide. With Talon finally taken care of and a good word put in from Overwatch, Sombra could finally live a normal life with her girlfriend. The first thing they thought of when they heard the news was moving in together. Fortunately, there happen to be a house for sale in Fareeha and Angela’s neighborhood.

Buying the house was easy enough. Hana makes more than enough to own a house. Furnishing it however was going to take some.

“Can’t we just hire someone to do that for us?” Hana asked as rolling along the floor in their soon to be living room.

“Come on. Where’s the fun in that?” Sombra was sitting near a wall looking through furniture stores on a virtual screen. “Besides, do you really think a designer can match our very specific style tastes?”

Hana stops rolling long enough to stare at Sombra. Them both imagining how their house would look with their tastes. Getting an image of a house full nothing but tech, bunnies, and with a lot of purple and pink everywhere. Not to mention the garbage that usually ends up collecting as they work.

“What do we do if we have to invite people over?”

“… Maybe getting a designer’s opinion wouldn’t hurt.”

 

 

Eventually deciding to, at least, decorate their joint office basement by themselves. Hana and Sombra head to the local hardware store to pick up a few supplies.

“What if we get Winston to help put together a soda machine that spits out sodas with voice commands?” Hana says as Sombra grabs way more extension cords than should be needed.

“ _No es Buena idea._ Do you really want flying cans of liquid around all our gear?”

“Good point” Hana say as she crosses the idea of her list of plans. “We can get a fridge down there at least.”

“Deal” Sombra agrees.

 

They come over to the paint section ready to pick the color of their new office. With the decision at hand, Sombra immediately shoots a look at Hana who is doing the same.

“I’m am not having an entirely pink room in my house _mi conejita_ ” shooting a knowing look at the gamer.

“Well it’s not like I’m going to let you paint the room purple either 아름다운 ” she fires back.

“Well then. Looks we’ll have to find a compromise then.” Sombra folds her arms. Not breaking eye contact.

“How about we go old school and settle it in smash?”

“Like I’m stupid enough to challenge a professional gamer to a video game contest.”

“You’re just scared I’ll beat you” Hana stands high and mighty with her hands on her hips.

“You may” Sombra pulls her hacking gloves from her pocket. “But, you’re also assuming I’m going to play fair.”

Hana huffs. “I guess that just proves how much of a scrub you are.”

Sombra steps right in the face of the smaller girl. “Then what do you say we handle this the old fashion way? _Justo y cuadrado._ ”

Hana stare right up into her girlfriend’s eyes, undeterred. “I’ll beat you in anything.”

After buying both paints and other decorations, the couple stops by another store to pick up a game Monopoly.

 

 

Around two hours have passed. The game has turned into a war ground of finance. Many trades were reluctantly conducted. Many properties lost to hostile take overs. Not to mention all the name calling and swearing in both Spanish and Korean.

Hana owns the railroads, a lot of the more expensive properties and has a few houses on everything she owns. Sombra has most of the less expensive properties and the utilities as well as having hotels on nearly all her properties. The game has turned into waiting to see who goes bankrupt first with all the money they were both losing and gaining.

The financial battle has however been put on hold as they both lay on the ground exhausted.

“Monopoly is serious business” Hana say. Snuggling up to Sombra.

“You’re not kidding” Sombra puts an arm around Hana.

“I’m willing to call it a draw if you are.”

“Deal” Sombra agrees. Running her hand through Hana’s hair. “Take out for dinner?”

“I know a Chinese place near here.” Hana replies. Comfortably listening to Sombra’s heartbeat.

 

 

A week of furniture moving, packages arriving, and painting later. Their love nest is all set up. In the end, they to paint the basement half pink and half purple. Keeping the lights dim so they stand out less.

“Finally done!” Hana exclaims. She jumps onto their new couch and buries her face in one of the pillows.

Sombra joins her from the kitchen. Bringing them both drinks after working for so long. Hana sits up and takes her soda, Sombra making due with a bottle of water.

Hana leans against Sombra as she admires all their work. The living room furnished with a couch, an arm chair, a few end tables and one coffee table, and, because of course there is, a 60-inch smart TV across from the couch.

“Every TV in house must be huge!” Hana said as they were picking it out. Sombra had to stop her from making turning an entire wall into a TV.

The office basement was pretty much wall to wall tech. One side Hana’s gaming and streaming setup. The other Sombra various monitors, CPU’s, and hard drives. With Hana’s MEKA sitting center of the room. (How would she get that out if she needed it?)

While it was tempting to go straight into the basement and play around. The two decided to spend the rest of the day enjoying the warmth of the other.

“So, this is really happening huh?” Hana asked, hoping she wasn’t dreaming.

“ _Si.”_ Sombra planted a kiss on her head. “I’m all yours now. Unless you suddenly get tired of me.”

Hana chuckled as she slid closer to Sombra on the couch. “Never going to happen. You’re too awesome and beautiful for me to get tired of you.”

“Damn straight.” Sombra chuckled back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“I love you” Hana said as dozed off next to her new roommate.

“I love you too, _mi conejita._ ”

 

Hours pass. As the two of them get ready for bed Hana comes upon a sudden realization.

“Hey” She says as her and Sombra get into bed.

“Hm?”

“Do you know how to cook?”

“No clue.”


End file.
